User talk:Dvp7
If you would like to send me a message, press the + button at the top of the page. Make sure to add a title... A possible idea What if I just simply moved the page to Photonic torpedo (Warship VOY) since the prime universe ships seem to mainly use the advanced missle version while the energy pods are used by the N.X.T. Ships. Call back soon on this. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 9:54 PM. 01 February 2009 Photonic weaponry issue Both articles cannot be removed due to the fact that the 2 weapons while similar are in many ways very different. The Photonic Torpedo is made of pure energy (as was originally imagined by Star Treks creators) while the Photon Torpedo is a advanced missile system, simply a explosive charge placed into a metal casing. Please contact me soon on this. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 6:56 AM. (PST) 01 February 2009 A small Christmas present Dear Dvp7 Ive left a small present on your USS Arella (NCC-1062-D) page by adding a N.X.T. Arella 1062-2124-D possible alternate Arella page contact me back as soon as you can on this idea. Thanks and Merry Christmas -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 9:17 AM. (PST) 25 December 2008 Blocked Siqar Hi yes i have vandalise your site now as im am this auto blocker that you thingk i am what are you going to do about this Siqar Stories Well Happy Winter Soltice and a Happy New Year! I say soltice because their are many reliegons out thier and I hate to make any one angry. Anyway have you read my story yet? Plus how about your own stories, any progress with them? Rift Fleet 04:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Picture,s and dave,s edits (Siqar 02:13, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) THanks Dave the edits you made make is bringing the story together as something more ledger able i am trying to set up my work area to make working more productive and im have some network connective frustration the pictures look good and has elevated this ST:P Coding I've sorted it by adding the brackets in the template, so don't bother putting brackets round them in the future as they will automatically be there. But by doing this you'll have to remove every bracket that you've put round the template or it will look like this ( ). Also, I've sorted the disambig template out so that you can read it. Captain Redding 17:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Hey! Well I am finally on episode four of my story! (Cheering) Any way, while I was working on episode three I got the idea to create another ship and stuff. I a having trouble with these ideas so if you do not mind (and I am not forcing you to do this right now but when ever you want to) I would like for you to take a look at my talk page and read the section called Star Trek: Savior. I possibly only need help with the ship name and registry for I went through a couple other names and stuff like that but none of them either seem to fit or do not sound quite right. Hope to chat with you again sometime. Rift Fleet 18:58, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yea I also need help with the ships' classes because it is a (what I like to call) "legacy ship." Like that one guys USS Arella and how it has several classes and the same registry for each time that name and registry was used. Rift Fleet 19:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Voyager class and Empire class? I'll check them out some time soon. In the mean time I may try to find a suitable name for the new ship. Rift Fleet 16:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I do not wish to use the Space Shuttle names because they remind me of the NX class ships. I was thinking when I first created the NX-08 Gemini that it would be called Galileo* after the philosipher*(?)/ scientist, and also the probe that went to Jupiter, but that was changed to Gemini because I though of the constellation, and sometimes the NASA project. So I do not want to use names that were already used for space vehicles/ military ships or canon/ non-canon ships. I also try not to use other fans' names or registries but this is becoming harder to avoid so I am beginning to accept only this part. Perhaps I shall use the name Lightspeed, after all scientist now a days think that it is impossible but yet near black holes the matter, right before getting sucked in, goes lightspeed. Unless I find another interesting name that could improve in this. Also have you looked at my user page? I have ships on their that I or some people that I know (and asked permission to use them of course) created so you might want to look at them sometime. Rift Fleet 16:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Independance class Sure thing, I'll semi-block it at once. I believe some one has tried to re-name it the Monarch class before. Captain Redding 16:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) The Designer What do you think of my added in portion? I think it'san excellent spot for you and an intriguing plot idea. Well that is the nice thing about this format, we can go back and fill in old spots as we get new ideas. You have not said anything about my version of Kosh vs yours and nothing about my visualization of uniform or weapons. Wakachukie 03:24, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Do you feel like voicing Ryan? You want him? Great. You can even add in the 1st name, just remember that I wrote about him in that forward. BTW Nietzian is a human with some genetic engineering and some nanoprobes in the blood. Interesting. I like what you did except for - you can see my changes, it is Kosh after all. As an engineer, think a B'Elanna Torres level ability with Sarek's composure. BTW, that wierd statement Kosh says means 1. How the engine works and 2. Time will eventually bring us back to this place. If you want to, you could change impatient to something else, say tired. Hey, this gave me a few ideas. 1st, this implies that we have worked together, possibly as Ryan being a soldier in Michael's MACO squad. Next, we can have a recurring theme of Michael avoiding having to do inspections on aregular basis. When I wrote that line I envisoed Michael as being slightly distracted and wanting the command staff to be on a more personal basis with the soldiers. As far as the inspection itself - 300k soldiers? I would detest inspecting them all. Maybe you find something during the inspection - I know LLP has a shipwide emergency coming up with this storm, but a smaller incident would help us develop the lower-level characters while simultaneosly giving the reader a "feel" for the ship. I added a Deck listing for my upcoming Aslan class on LLPhoenix's Talk page, Do feel up to adding in the new Starship Sections pages? Oh, I have not forgotten about ST:Legacy - just not active on it, yet Wakachukie 18:37, 18 January 2009 (UTC) On that note, perhaps the Aslan class should have a Starbase concept to it, like a mobile DS9/B5 kind of deal while retaining the good ol' Ent-D generational ship concept. Well, with all my backups planned, "power failure" is non-existent unless ~87% of the ship is just gone. But for the sake of curiosity, what would happen if power was all drained away? Wakachukie 02:41, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Memory Gamma Hello, I would like to ask two things: *Do you think MG is living up to its potential? *Do you think needs anything else? . --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 03:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the info. If you want to try to get people to MG, you can. Sometimes on the TrekCore forums people write Trek fiction, maybe I can tell them they can archive it here? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 03:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, 900 plus articles is alot! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 04:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Klingon I have the book too. Let me go find it. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 16:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I think so too. Qapla' --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 16:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Look at Memory Gamma:User Boxes for more. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Star Trek Celestia Update Thanks for the pointers, I now know how to add pages. As such I have added the last 8 chapters of Star Trek Celestia, thought you might like to read them. I am glad that I was able to get this up, I am hoping for feedback from people, I might contiune the story if I get enough. (Siqar 13:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC)) hi dave don,t edit my work as i am being played like a drunk at a night club by some network headjob and i don,t whan.t you to be involved unless i ask hI dave i have settled down now im getting paranoid that someone has adapted S-xul division of innovation Starship linking Yes that's a good idea. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 03:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :The template that I originally made was Template:Memory-alpha. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 02:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Please look at this. Also how does the starship linking help MG because I like it when all the ship pages have their registry included, it helps when adding another ship with the same name. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Stop! I just wanted to stay that before you make such drastic changes to MG you should talk it over with Captain Redding. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :OK. Dave''Subspace Message'' 20:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC)